This invention is related to breast pumps and more particularly to a breast pump in which the liquid is passed through the suction member and then discharged into a disposable bag.
Breast pumps have been used for a long period of time, see for example: U.S. Pat. No. 11,623 which issued to E. Waters on Aug. 29, 1854; U.S. Pat. No. 603,564 which issued to J. H. Hoover on May 3, 1898; and U.S. Pat. No. 69,570 which issued to M. Mattson on Oct. 8, 1967. A relatively modern-day breast pump is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,067 which issued to Frank H. Adams on Apr. 6, 1982.
A common problem with many breast pumps is that they cannot be conveniently carried by the user in her purse because of their size. One reason is that they are usually formed with a suction member and a reservoir for receiving the liquid. Usually The reservoir is a relatively rigid member requiring a considerable amount of space.